Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Railway Prime
by Kingstriker
Summary: Sequel to Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Engines Rising. After the battle of Sodor and Cybertron is restored, Shockwave plans revenge on the engines and ends up discovering the Magic Railroad. With Lady in danger, it's up to the engines, Predaking and a new Predacon femme named BlueShadow to keep Shockwave from destroying Lady and the Island of Sodor. I own BlueShadow.
1. Leaving For Now

_**I just had to write a sequel to my reboot crossover because I wanted to include the Magic Railroad element and introduce my new OC Predacon femme named BlueShadow who will be the Predacon shown in the tube in Predacons Rising. The first chapter will take place before Predacons Rising so there should be a time-skip in the next chapter.**_

Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Railway Prime

Chapter 1: Leaving For Now

After the Decepticons lost the battle of Sodor and retreated back to the United States, Predaking and the engines had began to work hard to restore the Island of Sodor back to its former glory. During this, the Autobots eventually defeated the Decepticons and killed Megatron. Optimus had planned to tell Predaking the news before they went back to live on Cybertron. Currently, almost all of Sodor was back to normal and Thomas was busy shunting trucks in the quarry. Naturally, the troublesome trucks were misbehaving.

"Come on you trucks. I have to get you shunted." Thomas groaned as he tried to pull some trucks but they wouldn't budge.

"No! We don't want to be shunted!" The trucks protested.

Thomas rolled his eyes. He'd never get the job done with these trucks fooling around. Then, he got an idea and smirked.

"Do I need to call Predaking?" Thomas asked.

The trucks stopped laughing and looked horrified. Predaking had several times ripped apart and burned some of the trucks when they wouldn't behave.

"No. We're sorry, we'll behave." The trucks sighed.

Thomas chuckled as he finished his job in no time. Afterwards he rested in a siding just as Percy arrived looking happily.

"Hello Thomas, are you finished with your job?"

"Yes, now we can have fun!"

"Yeah, Predaking said to meet him over by Tidmoth Sheds. Come on!"

_**Cybertron...**_

Shockwave had just finished creating two more Predacons named DarkSteel and SkyLnx and was working on a new one still in a tube. The Predacons and Starscream had been sent to search for some Predacon bones and bring them back to the lab. Despite going through several battles, losing Megatron and being annoyed by Starscream, part of his processor still ached from the memory of losing to the engines on Sodor. He wanted to pay them back and was going to once this Predacon was finished.

"Ugh, these bones are getting heavier and heavier." DarkSteel complained as they came in carrying a few bones.

"Quit complaining, we still got a lot more to collect." SkyLnx sneered.

"Just saying."

Starscream came in carrying three bones and tossed them into the pile angrily.

"Shockwave, I wish the productivity of these Predacons would go a lot faster. And hopefully it's faster than these guys can learn to think straight." Starscream pointed a sharp talon at them.

"HEY!" SkyLnx yelled.

"You got something to say you can say it to our faces." DarkSteel said getting in Screamer's face.

"Watch it beast!" Starscream growled.

"Or what?"

"ENOUGH!" Shockwave yelled out looking up from his table of tools. "Go out and continue searching!"

"Fine!" All three of them groaned.

"Heh, haven't seen Shockwave so mad since he got his aft kicked by those engines." Starscream chuckled.

Shockwave shook his head and looked back at the table. He swore on his spark those engines were going to pay. He looked back at the tube with the new Predacon...he could sense it was going to be online in a matter of hours.

_~Cue Transformers Prime Beast Hunters intro~_

**Sodor...**

Thomas and Percy finally arrived at Tidmoth Sheds to find Predaking there alone but happy to see them. His friendship with them has increased rapidly since after the attack and almost felt like they were his true family.

"Hello Predaking, ready to have some fun?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, and today seems like a really good day to have fun." Predaking smiled.

However, just as they were about to decide on something, a large green vortex appeared in front of them. Thomas and Percy hadn't seen that in a long time and nearly forgot what it was. Predaking got in front of the engines and flexed his claws ready for battle. Out of the vortex came Optimus alone.

"Hello Predaking, Thomas and Percy." Optimus greeted them.

"Hello Optimus, how is the war going?" Percy asked.

"The war...is over. Thanks to Bumblebee's efforts, Megatron as been killed and the Decepticons are defeated. Me and the Autobots are about to leave Earth and return home to Cybertron. And we needed to tell Predaking." Optimus explained.

Predaking felt conflicted about this news. He was overjoyed that Cybertron was restored...but...if he left he'd be leaving his friends here. The engines took him into their home without question and considered him family. If he left, it would destroy them. Optimus noticed Predaking's confused look.

"Is something wrong Predaking?" Optimus asked.

Predaking looked at Optimus, then Percy, then Thomas, and back at Optimus.

"I don't know if I should go now. I've grown to like these engines like family. Abandoning them would be considered betrayal." Predaking sighed clenching his fists in thought.

Percy and Thomas looked at each other before Thomas moved up a bit.

"Predaking, you belong on Cybertron. It's where you were created." Thomas said.

Predaking turned back to them in surprise.

"But...what if...I can never return?" Predaking asked turning to Optimus.

"You will be able to return whenever you want, our spacebridge will be able to take you from here and Cybertron." Optimus explained.

That made Predaking want to smile but he refused to smile in front of an Autobot. He still did not like the Autobots very much but started to doubt they were responsible for destroying all the other Predacons. Optimus figured Predaking should know the truth.

"Predaking, me and Ratchet need to talk with you about what really happened the day of your brethrens' destruction." Optimus said.

Predaking growled loudly at the mentioning of that day, but with his doubts still dancing around his processor, he agreed.

"Very well, and...I will return to Cybertron." Predaking nodded.

He turned to the engines and felt a tear sliding down one of his optics. Thomas and Percy were smiling, they knew it was the right thing to do.

"I promise you two, I will return someday. I'll...I'll think about you guys everyday." Predaking said.

"We will do the same. Goodbye Predaking." Thomas said.

He and Percy whistled as Predaking waved and followed Optimus into the groundbridge. Once it closed, Percy sighed.

"I'm gonna miss him." Percy said.

"I know, but he's helped us out a lot. Plus, we know the Earth is safe now that the Decepticons are off this planet."

"But...what about Cybertron?"

"We'll just have to hope for the best. They'll be alright!"

But what Thomas and Percy didn't know, was that one Decepticon was not finished with the engines. And he was going to get his revenge...very soon! Would Predaking be able to help them?

_**To be continued...**_


	2. BlueShadow

_**This chapter will have my OC debut here. Spoilers for "Rage of the Dinobots" and "Beast Hunters" comics.**_

Chapter 2: BlueShadow

_**An Earth month after Predacons Rising...**_

**Sodor...**

It took awhile for the engines to used to life before Predaking ever since he left. Thomas and Percy had no one to talk back to the trucks when they misbehaved or give them rides in the air to scare Harold or Jeremey. For the summer, Spencer was to supposed to be staying with the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. He had not heard about the Autobots or Decepticons. Currently, the engines were talking in Tidmoth Sheds.

"It's a good thing Sodor is fully rebuilt now...if only Predaking could see this." Thomas sighed.

"We wouldn't have gotten all that work done so quickly without him." Henry said.

"Agreed, but I'm sure Predaking is doing fine. Cybertron should be safe now. No Decepticons will be bothering us." Edward assured.

"I hope you're right Edward. And hopefully we'll never see Shockwave or Soundwave again." Percy said.

Thomas shuttered remembering his encounter with Soundwave. That mech would not leave him alone that night.

"Still, we don't know if the Decepticons are truly gone forever, some may have survived, others might return. We need to be extra careful." James explained.

The other engines agreed. They didn't know how right they were.

**Cybertron...**

The Autobots were still saddened over Optimus' sacrifice but were overjoyed that Cybertron was restored. While they were busy continuing repairs, they had discovered the Dinobots who have survived the destruction of Cybertron and were helping the Autobots build the new city, New Spark. With Megatron ending the Decepticons for good and exiling himself, Shockwave found himself alone in his lab. He had survived his near death experience with the terrocons and had just finished the latest Predacon. Speaking of Predacons, Predaking, DarkSteel and SkyLnx were now living on their own and satisifed after killing their abuser Starscream.

"Predaking, you think that new Predacon Shockwave was working on is finished?" SkyLnx asked as they were walking around.

"It's possible...mabye we should go find out." Predaking suggested.

"Watch it be a femme. That would be interesting." DarkSteel laughed.

"I doubt it, what makes you think that?" SkyLnx asked.

"Just saying it would be nice, especially for me."

"You would date your sister?"

"Nevermind."

Upon arriving to Shockwave's lab, they see Shockwave just leaving out of a backroom. The Predacons remembered to be quiet and careful. Predaking still hasn't forgiven Shockwave for attacking the island and trying to experiment on Thomas.

"Shockwave...how is the work on the new Predacon?" Predaking asked not noticing Shockwave hadn't fixed all his injuries.

"Finished awhile ago. She's stable and has quickly evolved. Right now she's in recharge." Shockwave explained.

"SHE?" Predaking and SkyLnx were surprised.

"HAH! I KNEW IT!" DarkSteel yelled out.

"SILENCE! Shockwave, can we see her?" Predaking asked.

"I don't know why you would insist on asking or even coming here after your betrayel." Shockwave growled.

"I did the right thing Shockwave. How dare you have the nerve to attack my friends." Predaking retorted.

"I was only obeying Megatron." Shockwave sneered.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT NAME IN HERE!" Predaking roared, eyes glowing.

During their argument, the door to the back room opened slowly and out came a figure. It was the new Predacon femme. She was very slim but very young. She was a dark blue with several streaks of yellow and black. She looked similiar to Predaking mainly in face, alt. mode, glowing yellow optics and a crown-like head. She had rows of sharp yellow teeth and black razor-sharp claws and feet. Little blue and yellow wings were folded against her back. Her spiky tail whipped around in curiosity.

"Um...vhat's going on?" She asked with a innocent transylvanian accent.

The arguing ceased quickly and they all turned to her. Predaking was the most surprised.

"You're much younger than I thought." Predaking said.

"Shockvave told me about you three, DarkSteel...SkyLnx...and Predaking...you must be my true sire." She assumed.

"What is your name?" Predaking asked.

"I call myself...BlueShadow." She said proudly.

"Ooh, BlueShadow is a good name." DarkSteel nodded.

"Yeah I agree." SkyLnx said.

"I didn't like it." Shockwave said.

"Well I do...and it's staying. BlueShadow, you must me and my bretheren so we can expand our population and live freely on Cybertron. Even if it means living on a planet that will take eons to rebuild and restore it to it's former glory." Predaking smiled.

BlueShadow smiled back...though something puzzled her. She had been noticing several images of different beings on several screens around the lab. That and have heard Shockwave mutter something about someone named "Turmus" or something like that.

"Is something wrong?" Predaking asked.

"No I'm fine...just thinking. Vould it be okay if I join you three later...I still need to recharge badly." BlueShadow said slowly blinking her optics.

"Very well, we'll be nearbye." Predaking said.

When they left, BlueShadow caught a glimpse of an image going across one screen that showed the specifications of Thomas and Percy. She raised an optic ridge in curiousity.

"Shockvave, vhat vas that?" She asked pointing to the screen.

"None of your business right now BlueShadow. That information will be studied on more later." Shockwave said walking away to clean up his worktable.

"But I vant to know...vho are they? Vhere are they from? Are they from that same planet the Autobots vere from?"

"Do not speak of the Autobots BlueShadow. Not even of their human allies."

BlueShadow gave up. Ever since she was created, Shockwave thought she was too young to understand what had gone on before her and she was starting to get on his nerves. She didn't have much freedom inside or outside of the lab and was getting tired of Shockwave's rules. She was so happy to finally meet Predaking knowing she would have a better life with him. After only being alive for two weeks, she was very quick to evolve and learn how to operate computers. She was extremely smart with enough intelligence to possibly compete against Shockwave.

When Shockwave left to another room, BlueShadow sprinted to the computer screen and pulled up the image she saw earlier. She was confused, they didn't look like the human allies that she heard of. They were bigger, probably a bit bigger than her. She flipped through another set of images until she came to a clear image of Thomas and Percy smiling at each other. She was so confused yet...amazed at the same time. Who were they? Why is she being kept in the dark about them right now? She was going to find out."

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Return To The Magic

_**Eventually Predaking and BlueShadow will go to Sodor but mabye in the next chapter.**_

Chapter 3: Return To The Magic

An hour later, Shockwave allowed BlueShadow to go out with Predaking who was waiting patiently. The others...not so much. Predaking had been thinking of the crazy things Shockwave could've done to BlueShadow while she was alive. His made his spark pulse faster and his claws clench into fists. Of course his thoughts were being invaded by the annoying sounds of his brethren brawling over something stupid.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT? BLUESHADOW IS ON HER WAY OUT!" Predaking snarled.

"Ugh, about time." SkyLnx groaned.

"What took so long?" DarkSteel groaned.

BlueShadow giggled at their whining and walked up to Predaking who leaned down to her. She was only up to the height of Predaking's waist.

"So BlueShadow, has Shockwave tried to harm you in any way?"

"No not really. Just some scans and letting me build up my strength and flight. Though I did purposely annoy him a lot. But seriously, there vas this one strange thing I kept seeing throughout his lab. Sire, did you ever see some blue creature, and a green creature? They looked so...unusual. They must be lost Cybertronians stuck in alt. mode." BlueShadow wondered.

"Shockwave never mentioned the Island of Sodor?" Predaking asked.

"The Island of vhat?"

"Sodor...it's where those two are from...on the planet Earth. I helped them defeat the Decepticons when they tried to destroy the island. I miss them...but I belong here on Cybertron with my brethren. Without our own spacebridge I could never see them again like I promised. Like I'm going to ask Shockwave." Predaking scoffed.

"But I vould like to see them. Besides, I think Shockvave has been muttering about going back for revenge...I think. I don't think he vould if you're around...and the Autobots." BlueShadow shook her head.

Predaking shut his optics and flexed his claws. Just the thought of Shockwave going back made him want to crack that big red optic of his. BlueShadow could see her sire was upset so she patted his waist.

"Sire...relax...just relax..." She said.

Predaking vented in and out slowly and calmly before opening his optics and smiling.

"Thank you BlueShadow...I needed that. How do you do this, it must be a special power."

"I alvays stay calm, I don't like intense situations or seeing others upset. Vhenever you feel really angry, I can alvays help you relax." BlueShadow nodded.

"Thank you again BlueShadow."

"My pleasure Sire, I live to serve you." BlueShadow bowed.

But deep in Predaking's processor, he was still unsure what Shockwave had planned. Back in the lab, Shockwave was in another room with one large screen and one large window. On the wall several picture of each Decepticon. He had Xs through some of them. Breakdown, Dreadwing and SkyQuake's pictures were crumpled up in the trash but Airachnid's picture was marked alive but on one of Cybertron's moons.

"Soundwave, stuck in Shadowzone. Starscream, killed by the Predacons. Megatron, exiled himself from Cybertron. Knock Out, defected to the Autobots. Leaving me, left alone. The only Decepticon...for now. I will revive the Decepticons, using the engines as test subjects. They will pay for their interference in the Decepticon cause...NOW!" Shockwave went over to his new spacebridge controls and pulled a lever.

The green swirly vortex appeared and without a look back he ran through to Sodor...not noticing a certain grumpy Dinobot lurking nearbye.

_**Sodor**_

Thomas, Annie and Clarabel had just finished dropping off passengers when Spencer pulled up.

"Ugh, I could've delivered those passengers in half the time." Spencer bragged.

"What do you want now Spencer?" Thomas groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Everyone has been talking about some crazy robots that can turn into vehicles. Or the other way around." Spencer said.

"You have to believe us. I've been on their planet, so has Percy." Thomas tried to explain.

"Hah, you'll need to do better than crazy tales Thomas. I'll believe it when I see it." Spencer said before shooting away.

Thomas was cross and so were Annie and Clarabel.

"That Spencer will get what's coming to him." Annie sneered.

"I agree, if Predaking was here, he'd never come here again." Clarabel said.

"If only...I wonder how he's doing." Thomas wondered.

A few minutes later...Thomas was talking to Gordon who was getting ready for the express, not noticing a green vortex opening nearbye.

"Can you believe that Spencer. He thinks we're lying." Thomas said.

"Spencer will never believe what happened. That's what he's slow at." Gordon laughed.

Both engines laughed loudly. But their laughter was interrupted by a blast between them.

"AGH! WHAT WAS THAT?" Gordon screamed.

"DID YOU THINK I WAS GONE?" Shockwave snarled charging up for a power shot.

"SHOCKWAVE! HE'S BACK!" Thomas gasped.

"THOMAS RUN!" Gordon yelled deciding to leave the express.

Both engines took off leaving Shockwave to transform and race after them.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN THOMAS!" Shockwave yelled shooting.

But he forgot that Cybertronian blasts were not effective on the engines so he tried to ram Thomas.

"ARGH!" Thomas shook from the hit.

"Thomas we have to lose him. Try losing him through Henry's Forest." Gordon said whistling before leaving onto another line.

Thomas sped up faster and faster determined to get away from Shockwave who was closing in fast. They raced through Henry's forest where Shockwave blasted down a few trees. Thomas knew Henry would not be happy about this.

"LEAVE ME ALONE SHOCKWAVE! I THOUGHT THE AUTOBOTS KILLED YOU!" Thomas yelled.

"NO ONE GETS RID OF ME!" Shockwave rammed Thomas again.

As they left the forest, Thomas rushes onto another line and sees a set of buffers ahead...but they looked...familiar...like he's been around this area before. Suddenly, his wheels turned faster and faster before a colorful portal opened up and sucked Thomas right in. Shockwave transformed and was confused.

"How did that happen? It defies all logic...nothing like that could've happened without a groundbridge or spacebridge." Shockwave rubbed his head in confusion.

He was so confused on the whole situation. Thomas just vanished through these buffers...but to where? Before he could find out, another groundbridge opened up revealing Grimlock. After he and his team met up with the Autobots back on Cybertron, Sodor was one of the things the Autobots told them about. When Shockwave and Grimlock looked at each other, their tempers flared.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"GET OFF THIS ISLAND SHOCKWAVE! WE HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS!" Grimlock yelled.

"After you tore off my arm, I have to say this gun has given a much better advantage over the Autobots. And it will...OVER YOU!" Shockwave charged it up.

"WHAT! TOO SCARED TO FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MECH?" Grimlock put up his fists.

Shockwave shook with rage and charged the Dinobot into the groundbridge. But the scuffle didn't go back to Cybertron, instead they tumbled right back out onto Sodor and viciously fought in front of the magic buffers. Meanwhile, Thomas found himself riding along the Magic Railroad...he hasn't seen this place for years.

"Wow...the Magic Railroad. I miss this place...this means I can see Lady again." Thomas smiled.

As he traveled on the golden rails and looking around the colorful evironment, he almost forgot that Shockwave was still on Sodor. He had to hurry, mabye Lady would know what to do. Eventually he arrived at the workshop and screeched to halt to see Lady sleeping, Burnett Stone wasn't there however. Lady awoke and smiled when she saw Thomas.

"Thomas...you're back. I haven't seen you for years." Lady said.

"Hello Lady, it's nice to see you again. But the Island of Sodor is in trouble...and I need your help." Thomas said.

Thomas explained to Lady all about the Autobots, Decepticons, the war, Predaking and what's happening now. Lady was surprised by all this information.

"I don't know Thomas, there is one hidden power I have...but I'm not sure if it will cause any damage anywhere."

"It's okay...I can come back later."

"Wait...I'm senseing something." Lady shut her eyes.

"What?"

Lady was sensing a disturbance on Sodor. She sensed someone fighting the threat.

"I think one of those things you were talking about is fighting off the threat." Lady said with relief.

"It must be Predaking." Thomas gasped.

"You should go back to make sure...I'll know when to come." Lady smirked.

"Okay...it was nice seeing you again."

"You as well."

With her magic powers, she teleported Thomas back to Sodor. Surprisingly back where Grimlock was defeating Shockwave. He had Shockwave on the ground and now they were staring at Thomas who was confused.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked Grimlock.

"Scrap." Grimlock sighed.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. New Chance

Chapter 4: New Chance

While the Spacebridge finally closed, Grimlock had no idea what to make of Thomas. His size, his face, his build...all seen in person. Apparently the Autobots didn't describe them fully.

"I assume you are the one called Thomas?" Grimlock asked.

"Yes...and you are?" Thomas asked.

"ENOUGH TALK!" Shockwave yelled getting an arm free from Grimlock and punching the Dinobot off him.

Thomas attempted to run Shockwave over but the Decepticon transformed and retreated down the line. Grimlock hopped on top of Thomas and sat on his boiler like a horse.

"WE NEED TO CATCH SHOCKWAVE!" Grimlock shouted.

"AGREED!" Thomas whistled.

Thomas raced as fast as he could to catch up with the scientist. Shockwave had no idea where he was going but decided it would be best to go into hiding for right now. Thomas chased him around Sodor passing by other engines who were shocked. Grimlock groaned from being covered by steam puffing from the funnel. Shockwave stayed on the rails finding it hard to get off them at such a high speed. They raced into Knapford Station where several people screamed in horror when Shockwave started to fire at the buildings. There at the station was also Spencer and Harvey.

"GET BACK HERE SHOCKWAVE!" Grimlock yelled alarming the others.

"WHOA!" Spencer was shocked.

"SHOCKWAVE IS BACK! SEE SPENCER! WE TOLD YOU!" Harvey yelled. "I'LL HELP THOMAS!"

Spencer had no idea what to say now that they had been proven to him. Harvey joined the chase and tried to whack Shockwave with his crane arm. Shockwave turned his gun around and tried to blast Grimlock who leaped from Thomas to Harvey, then finally onto Shockwave. He started to punch the top of him.

"GET OFF!" Shockwave growled shaking.

Up ahead was a level crossing and Bertie was on his way across. Shockwave angrily blasted the gates missing Bertie who sped up just in time. Shockwave, seeing his chance, swerved hard to the right heading onto the road and knocking Grimlock off him. Thomas and Harvey stopped.

"Sorry Grimlock, we can't run on roads." Thomas sighed.

"No problem, I'll chase him on foot." Grimlock ran down the road.

Trevor and Terrence were taken by surprise when Shockwave tore down the road nearly hitting them. Grimlock easily lost Shockwave and stopped in front of the two.

"Where did he go?"

"Far down the road towards the airport." Terrence told him.

"Primus...looks like it's gonna take more than me to stop him. Luckily Shockwave made copies of his new spacebridge remote. I gotta get the other Dinobots, we can do this job better than the Autobots anyway." Grimlock opened another spacebridge and ran through leaving the other two confused.

_**Cybertron...**_

BlueShadow was siting on a hill by herself gazing upon Cybertron hoping for the day it was fully rebuilt and everything was back to normal. Predaking had explained as much info about the war as he knew since his creation and she was amazed by the events that had unfold. When she asked if she would ever get to meet the Autobots...he only said "Mabye." She could still see Shockwave's lab still surprisingly intact after all these years. There were a few Vehicons that were still around on Cybertron, several Vehicons from Starscream's armada and the regular Vehicons who were working to rebuild Cybertron with the Autobots.

BlueShadow saw what looked like the last 3 armada Vehicons flying nearbye and they seemed to notice her. BlueShadow could sense this could be trouble and she stood up ready for battle...her first battle. They transformed and landed in front of her.

"Where did you come from?" One of the Vehicons asked.

"Shockwave created me, duh, vhere else did I come from? You looking for trouble?" BlueShadow snarled flexing her claws.

"Mabye we are." The Vehicons pounded a fist into their hands.

BlueShadow was exactly their height and she knew she could handle of couple of drones.

"Try to beat me." BlueShadow stood her ground.

One Vehicon ran at her and tried to punch her but she grabbed his arm and threw him behind her. Another Vehicon came at her and swung but she ducked then spin-kicked him into the air. The first one attempted to tackle her from behind but she swung an arm back and grabbed the mech's face with her claws and threw him at the third one. She felt good, fighting was now one of her favorite things to do. But before she could get the chance to transform...two grounder Vehicons and Bumblebee appeared.

"Hey, back off." Bee demanded.

"An Autobot." BlueShadow was surprised.

The three silver seekers recovered from their injuries and backed away in fear before retreating. Since the start of rebuilding, the Vehicons have started to become friends with Bumblebee and Bulkhead mainly.

"Thank you Autobot. But vhy did you help me?" BlueShadow asked.

"Because I know that Autobots and Predacons can finally co-exist together on one planet. Plus...I honestly didn't think you could handle them all. But I'm impressed. Who are you?" Bee asked.

"I'm BlueShadow, Shockwave's latest Predacon experiment. Vho are you?"

"I'm Bumblebee, and these are my new friends."

"Hey." The Vehicons greeted.

Just then, they see the windows of Shockwave's lab glowing green for a moment before Grimlock emerged from there.

"Grimlock, what are you doing?" Bee asked as they all ran over to the lab.

"Shockwave went to that engine place and is missing. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I need to get the other Dinobots." Grimlock explained.

"Oh no, I need to get the other Autobots. They know the place better than the Dinobots." Bumblebee objected.

"NO! THE DINOBOTS WILL DO THIS JOB!"

Bumblebee knew it would not be good to anger Grimlock to the point of him transforming. Grimlock looked ready to fight Bumblebee over this decision. BlueShadow walked in between them surprising Grimlock.

"WHOA! WHO ARE YOU?" Grimlock was about to grab his sword.

But before he could, Predaking appeared from behind him and snatched the sword away.

"YOU WON'T EVER HURT MY SISTER!" Predaking's voice and optics were filled with malice and rage.

"OR WHAT?" Grimlock got in Predaking's face.

The tempers were extremely high and the two were just seconds from coming to blows if BlueShadow hadn't kicked Grimlock in the leg.

"OUCH! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Suddenly, BlueShadow shot a blue beam from her optics to Grimlock's visor and he seemed to be hypnotized.

"You will not hurt my sire and let us lead this mission vhile you come vith us vithout the other Dinobots." BlueShadow said to him while wiggling her claws in a dramatic way.

She stopped the hypnosis and everyone watched Grimlock.

"I will let you guys lead this mission and I will provide backup." Grimlock said almost happily.

Bee, Predaking and the Vehicons were confused.

"What did you do?" Bee asked.

"Hypnosis. It's my other special ability besides calming people down." BlueShadow explained.

"Nice...what do you say Predaking, ready to go back to the Island of Sodor?" Bee asked.

"Let's do it!" Predaking nodded.

They ran inside Shockwave's lab and activated the spacebridge that took them straight to Sodor.

_**Sodor...**_

They ended up right near the magic buffers. BlueShadow was amazed.

"Wow...ooh vhat's up there?" She wondered as she went up a large hill.

"Wait BlueShadow!" Predaking followed her up.

They all could see a giant view of Sodor. Some of the engines crossing bridges, under bridges, Bertie riding down the road and Harold flying above them. One of the engines traveling under a bridge was Thomas. Predaking's optics lit up.

"THOMAS!"

**_To be continued..._**


	5. New Plan

Chapter 5: New Plan

Predaking and BlueShadow raced down the hill hoping to catch Thomas before he got away. They stopped right beside some tracks and saw Thomas with Annie and Clarabel coming nearbye.

"THOMAS IT'S ME!" Predaking waved at him.

"Predaking? Is that you?" Thomas moved onto the right track and stopped beside them.

BlueShadow could not believe her optics when she finally saw Thomas in front of her. He was much bigger than she thought but he matched the pictures of the blue engine in them. Bumblebee, Grimlock and the two Vehicons came down the hill as well.

"Thomas long time no see!" Bee said.

"You can talk now." Thomas gasped.

"Yeah, kind of a long story. Have you seen Shockwave?" Bee asked.

"Not since awhile ago when me, Harvey and Grimlock were chasing him." Thomas said.

"One of the mechs here said he was heading for the airport. Wherever that is." Grimlock said.

"Thomas, I would like for you to meet my little sister BlueShadow." Predaking introduced her.

"Hello BlueShadow...welcome to Sodor." Thomas greeted her.

"Hi and thank you Thomas. I've seen pictures of you and some green mech around Shockvave's lab." BlueShadow said.

"That must be my best friend Percy. We were once on your planet where Percy had to save me." Thomas explained.

"WOW, THAT'S AWESOME!" BlueShadow said.

"How has Sodor's repairs been going since my departure?" Predaking asked.

"Everything is finished, there wasn't much left to fix since you left. And I'm glad everything is back to normal." Thomas said.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived noticing all the different Cybertronians. Though he was glad to see them, he had noticed some new ones.

"Thomas, who are these new Cybertronians?" Sir Topham Hatt asked.

"Hello sir, this is BlueShadow and Grimlock. The Decepticon Shockwave is back and is hiding somewhere on the island. We need to find him before Sodor is destroyed again." Thomas said.

"Alright here's the plan, me and Grimlock will search the other side of Sodor, BlueShadow and Predaking will search on this side, and you Vehicons protect the buffers in case Shockwave is around. If anyone of you see him, contact us immediately." Bumblebee explained.

They all agreed before turning to Sir Topham Hatt who cleared his throat.

"You must all hurry, so far no reports of Shockwave causing trouble. But it can happen at any time. While Predaking knows this already, I am warning you new mechs Grimlock and BlueShadow, this is my railway and anything I say goes. Please try not to disturb any of the other engines when they are working or destroying any property." The Fat Controller ordered.

"Yes sir." BlueShadow and Predaking bowed.

Grimlock wasn't the type to take orders, especially from a fleshling. But Sir Topham Hatt had a glare that would even make Unicron flinch. He mentally growled.

"Yes...sir..." Grimlock sneered.

Sir Topham Hatt left in his car and Bumblebee and Grimlock left towards the other side of the island. The Vehicons walked over to the buffers to guard.

"So...how exactly do these things work?" One of them asked.

"Don't know, it's not teleporting us." The other one said.

"It only works with engines and magic gold dust." Thomas said.

"Oh." They sighed.

"Sire, can ve go for a ride?" BlueShadow eagerly asked him.

"If it's alright with Thomas." Predaking said.

"Of course it is, all aboard!" Thomas whistled.

BlueShadow hopped into Thomas' cab where she was able to fit in robot mode. Predaking transformed and lightly laid on top of Thomas who could support the Predacon's weight. Annie and Clarabel felt uncomfortable with there being a new Predacon but realized it would be useless to argue.

Thomas had to go to the docks to pick up the Brass Band who were performing tonight. On the way, BlueShadow admired the bright blue sky, the bright green grass, several engines that passed by. Edward rode by pulling a few empty trucks. Donald and Douglas went by talking. And Gordon raced by with the express. BlueShadow was amazed by all these engines that lived on this island. This island...it seemed much more...happier than Cybertron.

"Vow Thomas, you must be lucky to live on an island like this." BlueShadow said.

"I love this island, there isn't anywhere else I would want to be." Thomas said.

Predaking agreed by screeching. When they arrived at the docks, Cranky was hard at work lifting crates onto Salty's flatbeds. Spencer was also there talking to him.

"Surely what I saw earlier was just my imagination." Spencer scoffed.

"Aye matey, you saw the real deal." Salty assured.

"Yeah, even I helped them out during the battle. I crushed some of them drone guys." Cranky bragged.

Just then Thomas and the Predacons arrived surprising the workmen, and the engines. Spencer was the most shocked.

"IT'S THE THING I SAW EARLIER!" Spencer yelled.

"Aye that it is. Welcome back Predaking." Salty greeted.

"Hello Salty, Cranky...Spencer..." Thomas groaned at the last name.

Predaking hopped off Thomas and transformed surprising Spencer even more.

"How do you do that?" Spencer asked.

"T-cog, duh!" BlueShadow came into view.

"Who are you?" Cranky asked.

"BlueShadow, I'm here to help bring Shockvave to justice. He's loose on the island again."

"How could you help if you're the size of that beast's waist?" Spencer asked.

That seemed to trigger something in both Predacons.

"Vhat did you just say?" BlueShadow sneered flexing her claws.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT HER!" Predaking roared clenching his fists.

"Spencer, how could you say that!" Thomas gasped.

Even the Brass Band didn't like that. Predaking could've easily shoved Spencer off the rails, but BlueShadow attacked instead with a punch so strong she derailed Spencer.

"OW!" Spencer groaned.

"If any one asks, he vas running too fast into the docks and derailed." BlueShadow said.

She said nothing else and climbed back into Thomas' cab. The engines and Predaking were very surprised but laughed at Spencer who groaned.

"Now that's a story to tell at a later time." Salty said after Cranky finished loading the flatbeds.

Predaking bucked at Spencer before transforming and flying off after Thomas who was leaving.

"That was impressive BlueShadow." Thomas said.

"Thanks, usually I stay in a calm mood but after that...he's lucky I didn't tear his face off." BlueShadow said.

Thomas cringed at the thought of her doing that and quickly erased the thought. Meanwhile, the Vehicons had entered a heated argument over who could watch the buffers better.

"You used to always zone out during Megatron's orders."

"So? You kept thinking about what you plan to do after an Autobot battle!"

"I can keep these buffers protected longer than you ever could Mr. Zone Out!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

He angrily shoved the other Vehicon into a nearbye flatbed that rolled back a bit. He then ran around to the other side of the flatbed and pushed it.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP!" The fallen Vehicon yelled.

But he was shoved on the flatbed so fast it was enough for him and the flatbed to be sent straight through the buffers entering the Magic Railroad. The pusher Vehicon gasped.

"NO! NO! DUDE CAN YOU HEAR ME?" The Vehicon raced to the buffers and tried to push on them.

He tried pushing, slamming, kicking and charging the buffers but nothing happened.

"Oh scrap, Bumblebee is gonna kill me!" The Vehicon gulped.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Hideout

Chapter 6: Hideout

Shockwave was still hiding out around the island. He couldn't hide for too long near the aiport with many people coming in and Jeremy resting there as well. How he hated being around so many fleshlings and these insults to Cybertronians. But as much as he wanted to blast nearly everything in his sight, he couldn't attract attention right now until the Autobots left.

Being a tank, Shockwave knew he would not fit in. But he traveled on the roads anyway, the only way for him to survive being on this island for so long was to blend in as much as he could. As he traveled up a road, he spotted Bertie up ahead blocking his way.

"Would you mind moving a bit faster?" Shockwave groaned.

"Sorry whoever you are, I have to make sure the passengers are safe." Bertie said.

Shockwave groaned knowing this was not going to be easy. He saw they were coming to a crossing and came to a stop hearing chugging and a whistle. James came rolling by pulling several troublesome trucks filled with coal.

"Hello James." Bertie said.

"Hello Bertie." James didn't notice Shockwave.

Shockwave backed up a bit before transforming and chasing after James firing at the trucks. He didn't feel like blending in anymore and decided to cause some trouble.

"AAHH! FASTER JAMES FASTER!" The trucks yelled.

"No way, I do not need your trouble today." James sniffed.

"No seriously. Decepticon!" The trucks yelled.

James finally heard the blasts from Shockwave's cannon as sped up. Shockwave transformed and tried to blast James off the rails. He raced past the trucks and aimed for James' cab controls. James tried to reach his top speed but it wasn't fast enough. The trucks shook some coal out of themselves and it knocked Shockwave onto another set of rails.

"SAY GOODBYE MECH!" Shockwave charged up the cannon.

But right before he could fire, Gordon with the express came crashing into him and he ends up being dragged down the line away from James. Shockwave transformed and tried to stop Gordon. He smacked his gun onto one side of Gordon while he dug his claws in on the other side.

"STOP YOU CRAZY SCRAP PILE!" Shockwave growled.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET OFF ME!" Gordon yelled.

At a sharp curve, Gordon applied his brakes sending Shockwave away and down a hill. Gordron felt satisfied and left to continue pulling the express. Shockwave ended up falling down into a coal truck. He angrily climbed out of the truck and blasted it to pieces. He checked his surroundings and saw Tidmouth Sheds nearbye, Henry was just puffing inside. Already in there was Percy.

"Hello Percy, what's wrong?" Henry asked seeing Percy far at the back.

"Well, Shockwave's back so I can't be seen. Hopefully he isn't nearbye." Percy worried.

"I'm sure he's not. Though Thomas better be careful." Henry said.

Suddenly they hear some blasting from outside and stuff falling down. Henry and Percy nearly jumped.

"He's here. He must have saw you." Percy said.

"Oh no, now what?"

"Pretend to be asleep. Mabye he won't bother us."

They shut their eyes just as one of the shed doors was blasted open. Shockwave peered inside...but only Henry and Percy were there. Of course he fell for the fake sleeping but walked over anyways. Shockwave walked past Henry and noticed Percy who sensed the mech but kept his eyes shut.

"Ugh, you again. You're lucky I can't blast your face into scrap." Shockwave sneers.

Shockwave whacked his gun into Henry's side making him jump. Percy gasped.

"I see you two are awake now. Just know that when I'm done here, this island will be destroyed, and you're all going with it. None of you can stop me, and once I get rid of the Autobots I will gladly resume this island's destruction." Shockwave explained.

Henry and Percy were scared, they had to do something. But what?

"I'll be back, and that's a promise." Shockwave blasted another shed door and ran off.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Grimlock were searching around the Narrow Guage Railway but saw no signs of Shockwave. Grimlock was getting irritated by all the loading, falling and whistles of the engines. Bumblebee liked to see others working hard.

"Lighten up Grimlock, this is what they do every day. Work hard and make sure goods are delivered right on time." Bee said.

"Ugh, it's just too loud." Grimlock groaned.

Skarloey, Rhineas and Rusty were laughing about a joke they heard when the mechs came by.

"Have you guys seen Shockwave?" Bee asked.

"No, not yet. But we'll let you know if we see him. I'm more worried about the other side of Sodor." Skarloey said.

"He'd probably stick around where the magic buffers are." Bee assumed.

"Then we should go back." Grimlock was getting impatient.

"Not yet, it seems like a lot of work needs to be done here. Mabye we should help out, after all, the Predacons and Vehicons will let us know if there is trouble." Bee said.

"Ugh...why?" Grimlock whined.

"Because this is our fault for not finishing off Shockwave a long time ago. We owe the engines our life and services." Bee snapped fed up Grimlock's attitude.

"Whatever, I'll help...but I won't like it." Grimlock pouted.

Later, the last Vehicon was still thinking of what to do to help his friend. Who knows what was happening to him right now...it scared him. Just then, Thomas arrived after dropping off Annie and Clarabel. BlueShadow was sleeping in Thomas' cab while Predaking slept on top of Thomas.

"What's the status?" Thomas whispered.

"My friend got transported through with a flatbed. I'm scared Thomas, what if he's hurt?" The Vehicon whispered back.

"Oh no." Thomas gasped.

Just then Percy and Henry came by looking worried.

"Thomas, we saw Shockwave, he invaded Tidmouth Sheds but left awhile later. He could be anywhere now...though it looked like he was heading down the rails towards Toby's shed." Percy said.

"We have to save him!" Henry said.

Predaking and BlueShadow suddenly wake up.

"Vhat happened?" BlueShadow asked.

"Toby may be in trouble. We need to rescue him." Thomas said.

"LET'S GO!" Predaking ordered.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Too Late

_**Eventually I will have some of the engines givin Cybertronian bodies. Not in this chapter...but probably in the next. And there will be a little twist for some of the characters.**_

Chapter 7: Too Late

It was getting late by the time Shockwave had arrived near Toby's shed. Several buildings, signals and trees were shot down by his cannon leaving a trail of destruction behind him. He knew the Autobots must have been around the island but possibly on the other side. He had planned to go back to the lab but first...he needed to find a more suitable engine to take back with him. He struck out with Gordon, James, Thomas and Harvey. But he should've captured Henry and Percy...especially Percy.

"If I can't take a random steam engine...then mabye a tram would be a logical choice." Shockwave transformed and walked towards Toby.

The tram was sleeping peacefully not knowing what was about to happen. But before Shockwave could activate a groundbridge, he heard Thomas' whistle. The Predacons, Thomas, Henry and Percy were on their way.

"WE'RE COMING TOBY!" Thomas yelled.

Predaking raced in beast form beside Thomas with some difficulty. BlueShadow kept watch from the windows for any signs of Toby. Eventually they were joined by Salty, Mavis and Harold who were also willing to help.

"What are you all doing here?" Thomas asked.

"Me and Salty were on our way to the docks to so some extra work, but then we saw the path of destruction. We're with you!" Mavis said.

Shockwave ignored the rescue team and proceeded to activate a groundbridge. But then Toby woke up hearing Predaking screeching.

"OH NO! SHOCKWAVE?" Toby was shocked.

Just then Thomas and the rescue team arrived just in time. Predaking transformed and flexed his claws.

"YOU LEAVE TOBY ALONE!" Predaking roared and ran at him.

Shockwave fired at Predaking knocking him back a bit. Then he fired at some of the engines making them back up. BlueShadow took some coal and started to throw it at him. One piece perfectly cracked his optic.

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHH! YOU LITTLE-" Shockwave fired at her.

Predaking grabbed his sister and held her close.

"BlueShadow, this is not a battle for you." Predaking said.

"But I can fight, he's just one Decepticon." BlueShadow argued.

"No, you are far too young." Predaking sneered.

He was starting to become overprotective of her. She was new to both worlds but barely had any fighting experience. The engines couldn't really do anything since Shockwave wasn't standing on their rails. Shockwave had grown wise to stop standing on the rails. Shockwave launched several blasts onto Predaking's back making him drop BlueShadow.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Predaking fell to the ground.

BlueShadow attempted to lunge at Shockwave but he kicked her right in the face sending her falling right into Henry's tender. Shockwave fully activated the groundbridge right under Toby who fell down into it screaming.

"NO!" Thomas yelled.

Shockwave then attempted to groundbridge Thomas, Percy, Salty and Mavis who retreated back. BlueShadow jumped out of Henry's tender just as he was about to move back.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Shockwave snarled.

He ended up groundbridging Henry away as well. Harold tried to swoop down and knock into Shockwave but the cyclops turned on him and Harold flew through a groundbridge too! Predaking at this point had got back up hoping to kill Shockwave but the mech quickly transformed and escaped far into the darkness. Predaking was so enraged he roared as loud as he ever could catching the attention of almost the whole Island...Bee and Grimlock included.

"NO! NO! NO! WE FAILED! SCRAP SHOCKWAVE TO THE PIT! I'M GONNA KILL THAT...THAT..." Predaking, for the first time ever, begun to cry.

BlueShadow was too focused on Predaking to worry about the coal covering her. She was very upset but Thomas was the most upset. There was nothing he could do now, Henry, Toby and Harold were gone. Percy, Mavis and Salty puffed up beside Thomas.

"You okay Thomas?" Percy asked.

"No...no I'm not Percy. I haven't been really useful, I didn't save my friends. And now we'll never see them again." Thomas sighed.

"There has to be something we can do." Mavis said.

"Aye, but what?" Salty asked.

"I don't know...but there's nothing we can do now." Thomas said.

Predaking walked over to him.

"I'm sorry for failing you Thomas." Predaking said.

"It's not your fault Predaking. But I promise you all, we will get him." Thomas had a determined look on his face.

Predaking nodded and looked down at BlueShadow who was crying. He bent down and rubbed a claw on top of her head.

"We'll save them." Predaking said.

"Ve better." BlueShadow clenched her clawed fists.

Back at the engine sheds, the other engines noticed Thomas and Percy returning extremely upset. Predaking and BlueShadow were also quiet.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Where is Henry?" Gordon asked.

"Shockwave got them...including Harold." Thomas said.

The engines were horrified. They all wondered what Shockwave was doing to them. Thomas and Percy quietly moved into their sheds and all the way to the back. Predaking stayed in beast mode and laid beside Percy. BlueShadow snuggled against Thomas' firebox. Bumblebee and Grimlock finally arrived.

"No sign of Shockwave anywhere, what was that screeching earlier?" Bee asked.

"Shockwave captured Henry, Toby and Harold. Probably took them back to his lab." Emily sighed.

"Scrap...we may need more help then." Bee said.

"Why can't we just storm Shockwave's lab and destroy it?" Grimlock asked.

"From what I heard, he has made several of them. And we wouldn't know which one to look in." Bee said.

Just then he got a call from the Vehicon.

"Uh, Bumblebee sir...we have a problem."

"Great more bad news...what is it?"

"The other Vehicon got sucked into the Magic Railroad with a flatbed...probably trapped."

"We'll send out help tomorrow...for now, stay at your post." Bee ordered.

"What happened?" James asked.

"One of the Vehicons went into the Magic Railroad with a flatbed. But I'm sure he'll be fine until tomorrow." Bee said.

Bumblebee and Grimlock had decided to return to Cybertron to seek help from some of the other Autobots. But right after they left, Duck came by.

"Hello Duck, what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"It's Donald and Douglas...they're gone!"

_**To be continued...**_


	8. BlueShadow's Quest

_**This chapter will pretty much reveal that this story takes place sometime during or before season 18 of Thomas and Friends due to mentions of the Season 17 episode "The Missing Christmas Decorations".**_

Chapter 8: BlueShadow's Quest

Later that night after recieving the info from Duck, the engines all decided to get some sleep hoping for a better tomorrow. But during that night, Thomas could not get any sleep nor could BlueShadow. She sat against Thomas' firebox letting her inner heat keep her warm. She really wanted to help these engines get rid of Shockwave for good and save their friends. Thomas could hear her shifting around.

"Thomas, ve have to do something soon. Mabye ve should go find Lady...ve need her now more than ever. Ve don't even know if Shockwave is still on the island." BlueShadow said.

"But what if she can't? What if she gets in trouble as well? I could never forgive myself." Thomas sighed.

"Ve can do it Thomas, they'd vant us to do vhatever ve can. Risk our lives for others. Please Thomas, I'll be there to back you up all the way." BlueShadow walked in front of Thomas with a determined look on her face.

Thomas was concerned, he really wanted to save his friends. He was hoping the Autobots would come to help, but by the time they come, it would probably be too late. He smiled down at BlueShadow.

"Okay...we'll try." Thomas agreed.

Thomas and BlueShadow traveled through the cold night. The island looked a little creepy at night, especially for BlueShadow. But she felt protected being inside Thomas' cab. Something strange was happening inside her, something she never felt before. She knew about emotion...but it was one emotion that stood out more than the others...love. She was starting to have these...feelings...for Thomas.

"What's that?" Thomas gasped seeing a diesel up ahead.

BlueShadow looked out the window to look as well. Up ahead was Diesel 10 standing still looking at something. Thomas was still scared of Diesel 10 after everything that happened, Lady, asking for help at the airport, the Steamworks takeover and when he stole the Christmas decorations. Though Diesel 10 was relieved when Thomas was found after he went missing.

"Uh...Diesel 10...what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the Dieselworks?" Thomas asked.

"Yes...but I think I see Shockwave lurking through the forest. We must stay still...isn't that right Pinchy?"

Pinchy slowed snapped once before moving and covering Thomas' mouth. Shockwave was still on the island looking around. He was looking for the magic buffers but forgot where they were. Thomas decided not to remind Diesel 10 about the buffers. Shockwave didn't seem to notice them and left.

"Phew." Thomas sighed in relief.

"Where are you going? You're gonna get us killed." Diesel 10 sneered.

"You mean like how you tried to get rid of us?" Thomas sneered back.

Diesel 10 looked away embarrased. Thomas and BlueShadow smirked. She wasn't afraid of this big Diesel.

"You better leave Diesel 10 before I tear that claw off VITH MY OWN!" BlueShadow threatened extending her claws.

Diesel 10 feared the Predacons more than the Decepticons and decided it was best to leave back to the Dieselworks where it was safe. Thomas and BlueShadow continued on. BlueShadow looked around making sure Shockwave wasn't around.

"Are ve almost there?" BlueShadow asked.

"Not quite..." Thomas chuffed a bit faster.

But what happened next took them by surprise, a tank came rushing right out of a clearing and nearly tackled Thomas off the track.

"SHOCKVAVE IS STILL HERE!" BlueShadow yelled.

"SHOW ME THE BUFFERS!" Shockwave demanded.

"FASTER THOMAS!" BlueShadow said.

"CINDERS AND ASHES!" Thomas yelled.

She transformed and blew fire into Thomas' firebox hoping it would make him go faster. Thomas knew Shockwave wasn't going to let him go that easy. Shockwave blasted Thomas' windows out making BlueShadow duck. She retaliated by transforming one hand into a blaster and firing back. Shockwave took some of the blows but fired back as well. After racing around a few bends, down Gordon's Hill and even over the bridge beside the windmill, the buffers were just ahead, and so was the last Vehicon.

"Thomas is that you?" The Vehicon asked.

"THE BUFFERS! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Shockwave yelled.

He now knew he couldn't pass through the buffers without being on an engine. He transformed and lunged right onto Thomas' roof.

"GET OFF!" Thomas whistled.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" The Vehicon yelled jumping onto Thomas' front.

Everyone braced themselves as they came right at the buffers. The portal opened and teleports them to the Magic Railroad. Everyone looked around at the colorful and magical land. The rails were golden and the magic gold dust spiraled around it. Thomas suddenly screeched to a halt. Shockwave jumped off and aimed his cannon at BlueShadow.

"While I want to know more about this place, you will not survive to see the rest!" Shockwave snarled.

"PREDAKING WAS RIGHT! YOU REALLY ARE A COLD DECEPTICON! I WILL PROTECT THIS ISLAND AND THIS MAGIC RAILROAD WITH ALL MY SPARK!" BlueShadow got ready to pounce.

"Uh-oh." The Vehicon said.

Suddenly they hear someone cheering. Shockwave turns around just in time to receive a flying flatbed to the head knocking him down. The other Vehicon had used most of his strength to throw the flatbed at Shockwave.

"DUDE YOU'RE ALIVE!" The other Vehicon hugged him.

"Of course I am. This place is awesome!"

Suddenly they jumped back when they got nearly blasted. Shockwave recovered from the hard blow and staggered to his feet.

"It's gonna take more than a flatbed to stop me." Shockwave said.

"THOMAS, GO FIND LADY! VE'LL KEEP HIM BUSY!" BlueShadow demanded.

"WHO'S LADY?" Shockwave said.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! VE ARE YOUR BUSINESS NOW! THOMAS GO!" BlueShadow told him.

Thomas didn't want to leave them...but he knew he had no choice. He raced away down the golden rails towards another set of buffers. Shockwave stared down BlueShadow.

"I can't believe you vould hurt my new friends."

"They will pay for nearly dooming the Decepticons."

"The Decepticons are already finished! Bumblebee told me. Megatron exiled himself from Cybertron, Starscream is dead, Knock Out joined the Autobots and Soundvave is trapped in the Shadowzone."

"AND YOU WILL DIE, ALL THREE OF YOU!" Shockwave prepared for battle.

Shockwave fired at the Vehicons knocking them down but they didn't die. They easily got back up and fired back. Shockwave was confused, a powerful shot from his cannon should've killed them, but they're fine. BlueShadow transformed into beast mode and charged Shockwave who charged back. As the two collided they immediately started tussling, BlueShadow scratching with her claws and Shockwave punching her. The Vehicon continued to fire and noticed the color of their blasts were gold now. The gold dust was somehow helping since the damage to Shockwave looked like it hurt.

"Cool, gold blasts!" One of the Vehicons said.

"I know right, keep firing!" The other one said.

Shockwave and BlueShadow fought viciously trading blow after blow. BlueShadow tried to bite Shockwave's neck but the cyclops smacked her in the face with his gun. The blow stunned BlueShadow for a moment giving Shockwave a chance to punch her two more times in the face before kicking her onto her back. The two Vehicons attempted to leap at Shockwave but he smacked them away. Shockwave was still confused as to why the Vehicons hadn't died from his strength yet, mabye it had something to do with the railroad...or Lady. BlueShadow was in deep pain however and transformed back to robot mode. Though she was badly hurt, she wasn't bleeding for some reason.

"Know that you were the traitor...I had planned to build Predacon clones just to rise as the new Decepticon leader, and then destroy this island." Shockwave stood over her.

"Vhat did you do vith the other guys?" BlueShadow asked wincing in pain.

"You'll never know." Shockwave charged up his cannon.

"I failed you Thomas...I'm sorry." BlueShadow shut her optics.

But suddenly, BlueShadow and the Vehicons magically vanished in a cloud of gold dust leaving Shockwave by himself.

"WHAT? ILLOGICAL! WHERE DID THEY GO?" Shockwave looked around.

But as an answer, the magic of the railroad made Shockwave float up in the air against his will. Then he was knocked back down the rails, through the buffers and back on Sodor losing access.

"NO! SCRAP! No matter, the ones I captured will be enough to help me wipe every mech here off the face of the planet." Shockwave said.

But then he noticed something glowing in his hand...a bit of gold dust.

"Hmm, mabye this will help me understand much more." Shockwave thought.

He finally retreated back to Cybertron via spacebridge remote...ready to begin the transformation process of his captors. However, Shockwave would soon get a surprise of his own, Thomas and the remaining Steam Team...would soon become...the new Autobots.

_**To be continued...**_

_**I have yet to decide if Diesel 10 will be fully involved like in the original two versions. Mabye I'll have Shockwave come back one last time to capture him or he'll join the steam engines...or simply hide with the other Diesels. I don't know yet...but I'll have the decision by the next chapter.**_


	9. The New Team

Chapter 9: New Team

**_Cybertron..._**

Shockwave studied the gold dust he picked up for several hours through the night. But it just didn't make nay sense to him. How did it form? Who did it come from? What does it do? None of those questions could be answered so easily. Then something finally turned in his processor...Lady. This engine had to be the answer to these questions, and he was going to find her. But for now, he needed to focus on his subjects. Between Unicron's defeat and the return to Sodor, he had been able to manufacture new Vehicons who were helping with the transformation process. He took an elevator down a much lower level of his lab where his victims were being kept.

"How are my subjects doing?" Shockwave asked.

Henry, Harold, Donald, Douglas and Toby were hooked up a new machine that pumps a large amount of dark energon into the victim transforming them into Cybertronians. All Shockwave had to do was pull a lever. The Vehicons were busy working or teasing them.

"That's enough drones, it's time to start the transformation process." Shockwave said walking over to the big machine with the lever.

"The Autobots will get rid of you." Henry shouted.

"No, it is I who will get rid of Autobots!" Shockwave retorted.

"You can't make us fight them, they're our friends." Toby said.

"Logically, with this dark energon infused with your systems, your minds will be corrupted and you will become full Decepticons." Shockwave explained.

Donald and Douglas whispered to each other.

"Where are the Autobots anyway?" Donald whispered.

"Probably coming to the rescue...at least I hope." Douglas said.

"Also...what are the engines doing?" Harold wondered.

Shockwave pulls down the lever and the victims scream in agony. The energon fusing with their systems and their eyes turning red. It was working, as a surprise to the Vehicons only, the captors were changing...more like transforming. Unfortunately the Autobots had no idea the victims were being held under Shockwave's lab since neither BlueShadow nor the Vehicons had no access to communicating with them at the time due to being on the Magic Railroad.

_**Sodor...**_

Without Shockwave's knowing, the Vehicons and BlueShadow were teleported to Burnett Stone's workshop where Thomas was talking to Lady.

"Lady, we must stop this now." Thomas said.

"I guess that time has come huh." Lady chuckled. "We will stop Shockwave and whatever he has planned."

BlueShadow and the Vehicons materialized out of gold dust right beside them. Lady had been the one to rescue them using the gold dust.

"Vhoa...I can't get used to that. Hey...you're Lady!" BlueShadow pointed at her.

"Yes I am, are you feeling better?" Lady asked.

BlueShadow examined herself and noticed all her injuries were gone and she wasn't feeling any pain.

"Yes...thank you for rescuing us and fixing me up." BlueShadow bowed.

"Nice workshop, looks more safer than Shockwave's lab." One of the Vehicons said.

"Shockwave must be turning our friends into Decepticons, we have to notify the Autobots. Lady you must come with us." Thomas said.

"Yes...let's move!" Lady whistled.

The next morning, the engines awoke to hear Thomas, Lady, BlueShadow and the Vehicons returning. The engines were glad to see Lady after so many years. But Predaking was mainly glad to see BlueShadow, but he had no idea she had left.

"BlueShadow where were you?" Predaking transformed and asked.

"Out vith Thomas to go to the Magic Railroad. It vas awesome! And I got in a little scrap vith Shockvave." BlueShadow said.

"THAT MENACE HURT YOU?" Predaking's voice raised scaring some of the engines.

"It's okay sire, Lady here fixed me up." BlueShadow pointed to her.

"Thank you Lady for saving my sister." Predaking smiled.

"My pleasure, now I have a plan but I will need to be protected until all the energy is built up." Lady said.

"I know a perfect place!" Thomas got an idea.

But before he could say the location, a groundbridge portal opened up and Ratchet walked out. He had yet to see BlueShadow but was told about her by Bumblebee. Ratchet had also been told about some of the engines being captured.

"Okay...it's good thing the rest of you are still here. We could use all the help we can get." Ratchet said.

"Shockwave is going to turn our friends into Decepticons, what should we do?" Thomas asked.

"That's the thing, Shockwave may be using dark energon to corrupt their minds, I will use regular energon to transform you all into Autobots to battle them and any Vehicons he sends back here." Ratchet explained.

"Wow...that's amazing." Edward said.

"With my strength, taking down Shockwave should be easy." Gordon scoffed.

"Not if he has our friends fighting back and more drones." James said.

"We can't destroy our friends...is it too late to change them back?" Emily asked.

"No, we will get them back, we'll just need to capture them and drain the dark energon out of them." Ratchet explained.

BlueShadow began to blush, the thought of seeing Thomas...ugh, would it even work out? He's a steam engine...and she's a Predacon. Why was she having these feelings about him? One by one, all the engines except Lady chuffed into the groundbridge heading to Cybertron where a new medical base was built. After Percy went through, Thomas was about to leave when BlueShadow stopped him for a moment.

"Be careful Thomas...and come back quickly." BlueShadow said.

"I will." Thomas smiled before leaving into the portal.

A tear slipped down BlueShadow's face hoping they would be back before Shockwave begins his assault on Sodor. Predaking patted her shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?" Predaking asked.

"I hope so sire, vhat if they're not back in time?"

"Then we will defend this Island until they return. And Shockwave will rot in the pit." Predaking clenched his fists angrily.

BlueShadow copied the angry look and clenched her own fists. There was something they did have time to do, get every engine on Sodor to safety!

**_Cybertron..._**

Three hours later, the process was complete...for both factions. Shockwave stood in front of five new mechs...five familiar mechs. He studied each of them.

Henry was rather bulky, the number 3 painted on his chest beside the Decepticon symbol. His visor was red and had a battle mask over his mouth. He was armed with large blasters his arms could transform into.

Toby was the smallest, he was the skinniest one with small blasters, golden visor, the seven painted next to symbol and little brown horns. He was the only one without a battle mask.

Harold was slightly taller than Toby, his blades connected to his back were sharper on the ends, his battle mask joined by a blue visor, and he had long sharp claws about the length of Starscream's and pointed feet like Soundwave's. His name was placed on his chest under his windows. His weapons were two samurai blades and a small blaster.

Donald and Douglas looked exactly the same. They were average height and size but with large black horns curved nearly all the way to the side. Instead of a visor they had large dark red optics and red battle mask. The numbers nine and ten were painted on their chest beside the symbol. Spikes covered their bodies down to their feet. They also owned sharp claws and large blasters their hands could turn into.

"Ah, my new Decepticon army...I do not expect failure from you five. LAY WASTE TO THE ISLAND OF SODOR!" Shockwave demanded.

"Yes Lord Shockwave!" The five bowed.

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Little Engines

**_AW CRAP! I been forgetting that BlueShadow has a Transylvania accent. So I went back over the story and changed some of the spelling in her dialogue. That's a first I messed up on my own OC._**

Chapter 10: Little Engines...

Predaking helped with hiding all the other engines while BlueShadow escorted Lady towards the Smelters. BlueShadow believed she would be safe there and be one of the last places Shockwave would try to look. The red glow and heat swirled around them as they stopped at the back of the smelters.

"You'll be safe here until your power is fully charged." BlueShadow assured.

"Thank you, you'll know when I'm ready." Lady said.

BlueShadow nodded before running out to find Predaking who was finising up getting the diesels safely hidden in the Dieselworks. Paxton was the most afraid.

"Don't be afraid Paxton, nothing is gonna happen to you as long as I'm here." Predaking said.

"I hope so Predaking." Paxton whimpered backing side the building.

BlueShadow searched all around for Predaking and eventually found STH's house where he and Lady Hatt were having some dinner. Everything looked okay, or so she thought. After a careful examination, she finally noticed a Vehicon lurking nearbye seemingly attempting to kill the Hatts. He hid in some bushes behind the house. As he was about to start blasting the house, he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see BlueShadow smirking.

"S'up!" BlueShadow bares her fangs.

"Uh-oh." The Vehicon gulped.

Inside, Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt hear what sounded like scuffling outside in the back and their house vibrating. When they go to investigate, they see BlueShadow punching in the Vehicon's head. She stops upon seeing the Hatts staring at her.

"Uh...hi..." BlueShadow smiled nervously.

"Where did that drone come from?" STH asked.

"Shockwave must haff built more, the invasion must haff already started. Vhere are the Autobots...and vhere is Thomas?" BlueShadow worried.

**Cybertron...**

The Autobots had finished giving the remaning Steam Team Cybertronian bodies. They were all examining their selves pleased and satisfied. Thomas was light blue with an average height and weight. His head was almost identical to Optimus' since Thomas wanted to pay his respects to Optimus' sacrifice. The number 1 was painted on chest, his optics were a sky blue and he had a black battle mask. Red and yellow lines stretched from his chest to his feet. His hands ended with claws. His weapons were two large blasters.

Percy was as small as Arcee and skinny. He had golden optics but no battle mask, the 6 painted on his chest, a large yellow stripe wrapped around the chest of his green body. He had two little horns on his head and a thick black line around his optics. Arcee thought he looked pretty cute. His weapons included one small blaster and a large blade.

James was slightly taller than Thomas. He was mainly red with a few streaks of black. He had red optics but also no battle mask. However, his mouth contained fangs making him look menacing. The 5 was painted on his chest and his tender had became a large jetpack fueled by coal. His weapons included two large blasters and a long electric whip.

Edward looked similar to James only all blue with some streaks of yellow. The 2 was painted on his chest and he also had a large jetpack fueled by coal thanks to the tender. He had blue optics with several lines under them showing his age and a blue battle mask. He owned two very long samurai swords and his hands ended in claws like Thomas'.

Gordon expected to be large like Bulkhead, but he instead had the build of Ultra Magnus. He looked very strong and powerful. He was dark blue with light blue optics, the 4 was painted on his chest. He owned a mace on both hands. He was a bit taller than James and Edward.

Emily was the same height as Thomas and was skinny like Percy. She was dark green with yellow optics, she had really skinny fingers and pointed feet like Soundwave. Her body was identical to Arcee and she owned small blasters and wrist blades.

"So...how do you guys feel?" Ratchet asked.

While I'm still the most splendid engine on the island, I am now the most splendid mech on Earth." James bragged.

Knock Out spat out the oil he was drinking and scoffed.

"You wish, I hold that title thank you very much!" Knock Out huffed and walked out of the med bay.

"I'll definitely be able to take on Shockwavee with this body." Gordon said.

"Don't let your strength get to your head Gordon." Emily rolled her optics.

"Say Thomas, I've meaning to tell you...before you guys went of to the Magic Railroad last night, I overheard BlueShadow whispering to herself, something about...feelings...for you." Percy said.

Everyone went silent when they heard that. Thomas' optics went wide...was that true? He knew about love but...engines didn't really have romantic feelings. But then again...there was nothing wrong with it. He...did feel like they could be something more. But...it was just strange...he was an engine, and she is a Predacon. But there was no time to think about that right now.

"We'll worry about it later Percy, right now, we need to get back to the island." Thomas said determined.

"Right, we don't know if Shockwave has already started the invasion." Edward agreed.

"Yip, yip, I forgot one more detail. If any of you get severely damaged and lose of a lot of energon, you will be put permanently back into your engine forms...basically back to normal. So make sure you get your friends to leak a lot of energon!" Ratchet explained.

They all nodded before the engines, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee left for Sodor for one final battle!

**Sodor...**

BlueShadow was checking around the Hatt's house seeing if there were any more Vehicons. When she thought it was clear, she layed down a hand for both of them to climb on to.

"Ve need to get you somevhere else, Shockvave vould come around here." BlueShadow said looking around.

"Mabye the Steamworks would be a more suitable place." STH suggested.

"Let's try that!" BlueShadow said.

When they arrived, Victor and Kevin were busy talking.

"Ah BlueShadow my friend, why have you brought Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt here?" Victor asked.

"I figured this vould be a good place to hide them." BlueShadow said.

CRASH!

"Kevin!" Victor gasped.

"Sorry boss, slip of the hook, and almost on BlueShadow's foot." Kevin chuckled nervously.

Just then, they hear something moving outside. BlueShadow growled.

"I'll be back." BlueShadow said.

She carefully crept out towards the side and tried to find the source of the problem. She checked around one side but saw nobody, that's when she felt someone come up behind her. Instinct kicked in and she quickly turned, grabbed the mech's neck and pulled back a fist.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" The mech waved his hands. "IT'S ME!"

Turns out the mech was Thomas who was frightened. BlueShadow gasped and took in Thomas' robot form.

"Thomas, it's you. You look...you look..." BlueShadow began to blush.

While it was probably the energon effecting his mind, he quickly began to blush as well and feel the emotions getting stronger. The two just stared into each other optics with their faces getting closer. But their moment was broken when Predaking arrived.

"Thomas, you're back! Where are the others?" Predaking asked.

"Shockwave just arrived with a lot of Vehicons and our friends. The other's are stopping them but I need to get to Lady. Where is she?" Thomas asked.

"I hid her at the Smelters. Come on!" Blueshadow said.

The three ran off to the Smelters. Meanwhile, Shockwave's invasion had begun, Vehicons were destroying empty buildings and blasting the rails. The evil engines ended up fighting their friends and the Autobots in different places. Gordon was fighting Henry at Tidmouth Sheds, Percy with Toby at the docks, James and Edward with Donald and Douglas at the quarry, Emily, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee with several Vehicons by the Dieselworks and finally Harold who Shockwave told to come with him.

Shockwave figured Lady wouldn't stay on the Magic Railroad and must be hiding on Sodor. He wanted to personally fight Thomas before destroying the island. However there was one thing Shockwave didn't know about the certain engines he picked. Henry would occasionally get sick and wouldn't feel good, this was one of those times. Toby was pretty old and not as quick on his feet. Harold was not used to being on the ground a lot so fighting in hand-to-hand combat may not be a good idea. Donald and Douglas were twins, if one messed up, the other one was bound to as well.

"HENRY SNAP OUT OF IT!" Gordon punched Henry in the face again.

Henry said nothing and tried to blast and kick Gordon in the face but missed. Gordon grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. He took out his mace and hit Henry in the chest twice. Henry suddenly sneezed blasting coal into Gordon's face. Gordon staggered back grabbing a dead Vehicon and whacked Henry in the face hard knocking him out. He struck Henry again in the side his hammer spilling the energon. Henry suddenly transformed back to engine mode permanently.

"Oh the indignity." Gordon groaned sad about hurting his friend.

Over at the docks, Cranky, Salty, Mavis and several workmen watched as Percy and Toby fought. Percy wanted to go easy on Toby who was trying to blast him. Percy is hit several times but ducks behind a large crate.

"TOBY! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" Percy yelled.

Toby destroyed the crate with one shot sending Percy crashing to the ground. As Percy got up he was sucker-punched by Toby. Percy returned the punch to the chest before cutting Toby in the chest with a long Blade. Toby staggered back trying to apply pressure to the wound but he started leaking badly. He growled and tried to lunge, but ended up getting Cranky's hook to the neck spilling more energon and making him fall to the ground changing permanently back to a tram engine.

"Sorry Toby, but it was for your own good." Percy sighed.

"James and Edward were busy fighting the Scottish twins at the Quarry. James was trying to trip Donald with his electric whip but Donald dodged each attack and fired aggressively. James didn't block them in time and fell to the ground. Donald pounced on him and punched him once.

"DONALD WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" James yelled.

Donald tried to punch him again but James moved his head then took out a gun and shot Donald off him and under the coal hopper. James continued to fire at him while Donald fired back as well. Edward was having a hard time trying to keep up with blocking Douglas' attacks. He was hit several times but cut Douglas twice with his swords. Douglas tried to grab one of them but Edward kicked Douglas in the chin knocking him back.

"Douglas, don't follow Shockwave's plan, rebel against him!" Edward tried to suggest.

James used his jetpak and flew at Donald bringing out his whip again. He grabbed Donald who began to struggle and kicked him in the chest knocking him down. James then shot at the coal hopper sending down a large pile of coal covering Donald.

"Ugh, this coal is ruining my paint job." James whined.

He sent his whip snatching at one of Donald's arm and tearing it off with a yank spilling a large amount of energon and Donald went back to normal. He noticed Edward struggling with Douglas. He yelled out.

"EDWARD! YOU CAN DO THIS! IF YOU CAN PUSH GORDON UP A HILL, HELP HENRY WITH THE EXPRESS WHEN GORDON COULDN'T, AND EVEN SAVE ME WHEN I WAS OUT OF CONTROL, YOU CAN TAKE HIM DOWN!" James yelled proudly.

Edward, feeling a burst of power from James' words, kicked Douglas in the chest and then swung his sword at him cutting him in different locations. Then he punched Douglas three times in the face dropping him before stabbing him in the chest with energon exploding out like a volcano. Douglas went back to normal as well.

"Phew, I'm getting to old for this." Edward chuckled.

"HAHA, you did just fine Edward. I wonder how Thomas is doing." James thought.

Thomas, BlueShadow and Predaking were still on their way to the smelters when they came across Shockwave and Harold at Ffarquhar Station, where Thomas once won a race against Bertie.

"NOT SO FAST THOMAS!" Shockwave snarled.

"SHOCKWAVE! I'M GONNA CRUSH YOUR SPARK!" Predaking roared.

"We'll see about that Predaking." Shockwave sneered before snapping his claws.

Harold sprung into action and lunged at Predaking transforming into his helicopter mode and tackling Predaking into the sky. Shockwave turned to the others.

"Now...WHERE...IS...LADY?" Shockwave demanded charging his cannon.

"WE WON'T TELL YOU!" Thomas sneered.

"Logically, I figured you wouldn't." Shockwave took a shot.

He missed and the two jumped back. BlueShadow was ready to fight.

"Wait BlueShadow we need to lure him away from the station...and I think I know where." Thomas said.

"Vhere then?"

"It's a place I would like for us to talk later when this is all over."

Where he was talking about...was the windmill, the same one next to Toby's old Tramway with the long bridge.

_**To be continued...**_

_**I miss seeing that old windmill from the original intro. At least it's featured here. One more chapter left people!**_


	11. Can Do Big Things

Chapter 11: ...Can Do Big Things

Predaking fought away from Harold and transformed in beast mode. He knew Harold was only possessed by the Dark Energon, so he had to knock it out of him. He shot his dragon fire at Harold who dodged it. Harold deployed his blasters from his sides and started shooting. Predaking dodged all around but was hit by one on his wings.

_"Lucky shot!" _Predaking thought.

Predaking flew right at Harold preparing to smack him with his tail. Harold charged back not expecting the tail to smack him several feet back. He started to fire again but the shots were lost in Predaking's fire blasts. Harold gets burned and starts to lose control, no matter, he still had his robot mode. He transformed and landed on the ground. Turns out they were right above the classic Viaduct. Predaking landed on the viaduct and let out a loud roar before transforming.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Predaking flexed his claws.

Harold only nodded, this helicopter was tough. Shockwave must have made him the toughest...well Predaking was gonna take care of that. Harold took out his samurai swords and charged Predaking who charged back claws extended. Once close enough, claws and swords clashed. Despite no training whatsoever, Harold seemed pretty good with those swords just like Edward did. Harold finally caught Predaking with a slice to his arm.

"ARGH!" Predaking yelled.

He kicked Harold back before grabbing at one of the swords. Harold went to slash at Predaking again but the Predacon caught it in his mouth. Enraged, Predaking took his free arm and punched Harold in the face. Stunned, Harold was given several more punches and a swipe to the face before backing off. He knew not to hurt Harold too bad but enough to make him bleed all that energon out. He took the swords and snapped them in half. Harold looked horrified at first...but then he lunged and clawed Predaking's chest.

"OW! YOU PICKED THE WRONG DAY TO MESS WITH A PREDACON!" Predaking growled.

He tackled Harold where they started rolling around punching, kicking and clawing. Eventually Predaking ripped off Harold's blades and started to beat him in the face several times. A pool of energon was starting to form under Harold and Predaking stopped.

"You left me no choice Harold." Predaking sighed.

Harold transformed back to normal and Predaking decided to fly him back to the Autobots. Meanwhile, Thomas and BlueShadow were chased by Shockwave all the way to the windmill.

"Vhat now?" BlueShadow asked.

"We take him down once and for all." Thomas said.

"Leave us BlueShadow. This is between me and Thomas!" Shockwave demanded.

"NO! I VILL NOT ABANDON HIM!" BlueShadow growled.

"THEN YOU WILL PERISH ALONG WITH HIM!" Shockwave charged them.

Thomas charged back and the two connected fists to each other's face instantly. Their punches were powerful enough to send them back a few feet. Shockwave was used to fighting bigger mechs like Bulkhead, Ultra Magus or Wheeljack. Thomas was much smaller, quicker and able to dodge Shockwave's punches and swings of his gun. Thomas was getting angrier by the minute, he thought about how the Decepticons invaded their island, damaged property, insulted his friends, tried to kill them. BlueShadow watched as Thomas avoided majority of Shockwave blows while all of Thomas' were making their mark.

"HOLD STILL ENGINE!" Shockwave grabbed Thomas' neck.

Shockwave pulled back a fist but before the blow could come, BlueShadow tackled Shockwave in beast mode and sunk her sharp teeth and fangs into the cord connecting the gun to his back.

"AAHH! GET OFF ME!" Shockwave growled trying to pry the beast off.

Thomas aimed a blaster into the hole of Shockwave's gun and fired. The blast zoomed into Shockwave's gun and damaged it to the point of uselessness. Shockwave was now defenseless.

"NO!" Shockwave roared.

Just then, BlueShadow leaped off Shockwave sensing Lady trying to speak to her.

_"BlueShadow, I'm ready. Come to the Smelters!"_ Lady told her.

"Thomas, ve must get to the Smelters." BlueShadow said.

"Got it!" Thomas nodded.

Shockwave got up tried to blast his gun but it wouldn't work.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Shockwave snarled.

"It's broken." Thomas smirked.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" Shockwave yells.

He rushes Thomas just waiting to get his good hand on him. Thomas backflips down the rails as Shockwave tries desperately to punch him. BlueShadow then had an idea.

"THOMAS! TRAIN BOOST!" BlueShadow called out.

Thomas transforms into his engine self and back up to the other end of the bridge. BlueShadow stood in front of Shockwave and used her hypnotizing ability. She wiggled her claws in the air and shot her hypnotizing beam from her optics to Shockwave's eye.

"You vill stand right here and do nothing." BlueShadow said in a ghostly voice.

"I will stand right here and do nothing." Shockwave responded.

Satisfied, BlueShadow ran over to Thomas and jumped on his boiler.

"Ready Thomas?"

"Ready BlueShadow!"

Thomas charged Shockwave at top speed. When close enough, Thomas screeched to a halt sending BlueShadow flying straight at Shockwave. With one fierce punch, she sent him into the windmill.

STAB!

Shockwave is instantly impaled on one of the windmill blades seemingly killing him. As the blade spins to the bottom, Shockwave's body slides off and onto the ground below sparking. As Thomas transformed to robot mode, BlueShadow placed a hand on Thomas' shoulder.

"You're a really useful engine Thomas." BlueShadow smiled.

"Thank you, now let's get to Lady." Thomas said.

"Vait...I think he's moving." BlueShadow pointed out.

The impaling missed his spark by mere inches but he was still leaking bad.

"Ugh, I'll finish him off." Thomas growled.

"No, let's take him to the Autobots, they can take care of him." BlueShadow assured.

"I agree!" Came a voice.

They turn to see Predaking and the two Vehicons walking up to them.

"Besides, I would like to have a private talk with him later." Predaking growled.

"You guys take him to Tidmouth Sheds, we need to go to Lady at the smelters." Thomas said.

They nodded and carried Shockwave away while BlueShadow transformed and allowed Thomas to ride on top of her as they flew to the smelters. When they arrived, Lady was there still hiding within the red smoke.

"So Lady, vhat happens now?" BlueShadow asked.

"You'll see, I could use your help, hold onto my funnel." Lady said.

They placed their hands to Lady's funnel and Lady's eyes began to glow gold and so did Thomas' and BlueShadow's. Then, Lady released a massive golden orb that covered the entire island. All houses, rails, roads, and other buildings were restored and all Vehicon bodies exploded into gold dust that disappeared into thin air. Later at Tidmouth Sheds, the Autobots and the two Vehicons were busy draining the energon out of Gordon, James, Percy, Emily and Edward. Just then, Thomas, Lady and BlueShadow showed up. They see Shockwave being held by Predaking in special cuffs with one side big enough to wrap around his gun thanks to Ratchet.

"You wanted to see Lady so bad, here she is!" Percy said.

Shockwave took a good long look at Lady. She was the magical engine?

"Ugh, whatever. This is illogical, my plans should've succeeded." Shockwave grumbled.

"Well they didn't, we're gonna have a long chat back on Cybertron and I'm pretty sure Grimlock would like to speak to you too." Predaking growled.

Sir Topham Hatt finally arrived and still surprised to see Thomas in robot mode. Just seeing Thomas still in robot mode made him feel...just amazed. Everyone waited for him to speak.

"Engines, Autobots, Vehicons and Predacons, I'm honored to have all of you on my railway, working and protecting. The island is back to normal and everyone is safe. Every single one of you, are really useful!" Sir Topham Hatt said.

All the engines whistled and the Autobots and Predacons clapped. Then to everyone's surprise, BlueShadow grabbed Thomas into a kiss. Thomas at first had no idea how to react but he quickly gave in. The engines smiled and so did the Cybertronians...especially Predaking. Shockwave of course didn't care and looked down. Toby, Henry, Harold, Donald and Douglas were feeling a lot better and glad not to have those bodies anymore.

"Um sir, can I please keep my robot form?" Percy asked.

"If that's okay with Ratchet." STH said.

"Yip, yip, as long as you don't goof off so much with it." Ratchet warned.

Percy whistled, the others felt they didn't need them anymore. Of course Thomas was gonna keep his. He and BlueShadow broke the kiss blushing.

"Bust my buffers, that was...amazing."

"I love you Thomas."

"I...love you too BlueShadow!"

"So Predaking...you staying?" BlueShadow asked.

Predaking noticed everyone turn to him. He loved this island...a lot better than Cybertron. Though he thought about bringing DarkSteel and SkyLnx.

"Absolutely! But I need to head back to Cybertron for a few things then I'll be back. You're alright with staying here BlueShadow?"

"Yes...I love this island so much."

"Very well."

Predaking, the Vehicons and the Autobots took Shockwave back to Cybertron will he would be forced to give up the locations of all his labs and have them destroyed. Then he would have his gun taken off and replaced with a regular arm before being placed under arrest for his crimes. Predaking and Grimlock eventually settled old scores by brutally beating him. Back on Sodor, it was nightime and the engines were settling in for the night exhausted after the final battle. When Predaking came back, he snuggled against Percy in beast mode while trying not to disturb him. Lady had returned to Muffle Mountain where she couldn't wait for the next time she would be needed. DarkSteel and SkyLnx also came over and went exploring around the island.

Meanwhile, BlueShadow was waiting for Thomas to show up by the windmill. He told her he had to talk to Annie and Clarabel who were worried for Thomas. BlueShadow didn't mind if he brought them with him...which he did. He puffed over before uncoupling and transforming.

"Good luck Thomas." Annie said.

"Don't mess up!" Clarabel laughed.

Thomas chuckled before walking over to BlueShadow who was watching the windmill spin.

"Hey BlueShadow, sorry if I'm late."

"It's okay Thomas."

"You know I'm really glad you're staying here. With me...with all of us."

"So am I. This Island is a paradise, the beautiful fields, the clear blue sky, the vonderful friends and amazing places. Shockvave couldn't get rid of all this. I'm really going to enjoy this place a lot more than Cybertron...but I still can't vait for Cybertron to be fully back to normal."

"Me too, the Autobots will not stop until it's done. And by now, Shockwave has payed for his crimes. So now we can all live peacefully with no worries."

"Indeed...this is the best day of my life."

"And you'll have a lot more."

Thomas and BlueShadow moved in to enter a passionate kiss when they were interrupted by two certain Predacons hanging on the windmill blades.

"Thomas and BlueShadow sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

WHOOOOSH!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The winds picked up again and the windmill blew DarkSteel and Skylnx far into the distance. Thomas and BlueShadow rolled their optics.

"Well...that happened." Thomas sighed.

"Yeah, now where were we?" BlueShadow purred.

The two kissed again for a moment before Thomas had an idea.

"Come on BlueShadow let's go for a night ride."

"Great idea!"

Thomas transformed and hooked back up to Annie and Clarabel while BlueShadow sat on Thomas' boilder whistling the original "Thomas the Tank Engine" theme song as they rode off past the windmill that spun slowly.

_~Cue Transformers Prime end theme credits~_

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**And there you have it. The end of the sequel crossover! But I will not be making another one...I believe this is where it should end! but I hope you all enjoyed!**_


End file.
